


An Interesting Game of Truth or Dare...

by Aella_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Filthy, Hogwarts Library, Lesbian Sex, Library Sex, One Shot, Really the most useless piece of filth you will ever read, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_S/pseuds/Aella_S
Summary: So... I kinda got an idea just stuck in my head for a one shot... if y'all are wondering why, you have 'Hermione_Stranger' (awesome author BTW, check her out) to blame for this. I've been reading a lot of her FanFics and the idea just got lodged in my filthy little brain. If you're wondering what this is going to be about, just read the title, it literally explains everything.(I own none of these characters, I mean, ya doi, but... Just had to say it)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	An Interesting Game of Truth or Dare...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge... XD. This is my first One Shot smut little thing, sooo yeah...

Hermione looked up from her seat in the library to be greeted a rather strange sight. Luna Lovegood stood in front of her with a far off look in her eyes.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Luna? What ever are you doing here?"  
Luna seemed to just then notice the witch in front of her.  
"Oh, hello, Hermione," she replied in a dreamy voice, "Professor McGonagall said that we're to go into lock-down for two hours. She said it was merely a drill, but that it is fairly important seeing how many times Hogwarts has been attacked or infiltrated by something or another."  
"Oi, where are we to go?" Hermione asked, a slightly concerned look on her face.  
"The Professor just said that after I told you to wait in the library."  
Hermione sighed, "Fine. Please don't irritate me."  
Luna looked at Hermione and said, "I have no intentions of doing so."  
Hermione closed her book and stood up. She drew her wand and muttered, "Lumos!", under her breath. A light appeared in the room and she proceeded to walk to a corner of the library that was out of view from the entrance. Luna followed her and they both sat down.  
They waited in quiet for a few minutes before Luna finally broke the silence.  
"Shall we play a game? It is rather boring, and seeing as we're going to be stuck here for two hours, it would pass the time..."  
Hermione glanced at Luna let out another sigh.  
'It would help...' she thought to herself, 'What's the worst that could happen?'  
"Alright, Luna. I'll play. What do you have in mind?"  
"Truth or dare might be fun, it's been a while since I've played that..."  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, Luna! You haven't played it in a while because you're a 5th year! Why would you want to play a child's game?!?"  
Luna frowned, "There's no need to raise your voice at me, Hermione. It's a fun game, that's all. Besides, you already said you would play."  
Hermione groaned, "Fine. Have it your way."  
Luna brightened considerably.  
"Excellent!" She said, removing her robes and the sweater that had been sitting on top of her blouse. She took off her tie as well, and tossed it into the heap with her robes and sweater. She then proceeded to unbutton the top of her shirt and turn back to Hermione.  
Hermione froze as she noticed the cleavage that had been revealed by Luna getting more comfortable. She swallowed. Was Luna always this attractive?  
'Bad, Hermione!!! Look away!!!' a voice sounded in the back of her head.  
Luna, pretending to not notice where Hermione's gaze rested, spoke once more.  
"Alright, Hermione. Would you like to go first? Or shall I?"  
Hermione blinked a few times before replying, "Uh... You can go first. Quick question though, if it is something we don't want to do or say, do we still have to follow through?"  
"Yes!" Luna replied, rather cheerfully, "If you are asked truth or dare, and you respond saying that you will do one or the other, you have to do it. If you are asked truth or dare however, you also have the option to say that you don't want to continue."  
Hermione gulped as continued.  
"Now that's out of the way, Hermione. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth, please," Hermione responded in a wobbly voice.  
"Hmm... Did you just stare at my breasts?" Luna asked with a smirk.  
"What? Of course not..."  
Luna just stared at her.  
"Okay! Fine. Maybe a little bit. But, it's not like I haven't caught you staring at my breasts when you visit Ginny in the Gryffindor common room!"  
Luna had the grace to look somewhat abashed by this, "Anyway, it's your turn, Hermione."  
"Fine. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Luna responded.  
Hermione thought for a minute before a rather nasty dare popped into her head.  
She smiled and turned back to Luna.  
"I dare you to describe your favorite fantasy that you pleasure yourself to."  
Luna blushed, "Is that really necessary?"  
Hermione just let out a laugh, "Yes."  
"Fine," Luna replied, biting her lip, "My favorite fantasy is a rather heated snogging session that ends with me laying down naked in the library with you on top of me. You would grind against me until you climax and then you would use your tongue to finish me off."  
Hermione felt her cheeks heat and a dampness pool in her core, "You really fantasize about me?"  
"Yes. Now shut up! Truth or dare?"  
Hermione, (still reeling from that little discovery), responded with, "You did a dare, it's only fair that I do one too."  
"I dare you to tell me your fantasy."  
'Dammit.' Hermione thought to herself.  
"Honestly? Right now it's along the lines of me on my back while you bury your tongue between my legs."  
'Wait, did you seriously just say that?!?' the voice sounded again in Hermione's head.  
Luna looked downright shocked.  
"Well, Luna. Truth or dare?"  
"Oh... truth."  
"Would you take me right here in the library if I said I wanted you too?"  
Luna bit the inside of her cheek, her knickers absolutely damp at the thought.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
Hermione attempted to snuff out the elation that came with Luna's reveal, and instead tried to prepare herself for the next round, and her choice.  
"Truth or dare, Hermione?"  
"Dare... Anything you want."  
"Anything?" Luna asked.  
"Anything."  
"I dare you to take off your top."  
Hermione chewed her lip, "All of it?"  
Luna nodded, practically giddy with excitement.  
Hermione slowly stood up and shed her robes. She then unbuttoned her blouse and tossed to to the side.  
Luna's eyes lit up as she watched Hermione show more skin than the witch had ever done before.  
Last was her bra, a black, lacy thing. Really just a scrap that barely contained Hermione's C-cup sized breasts.  
She slowly reached behind her and undid the clasp on the undergarment.  
Luna watched hungrily as the bra fell to the floor, revealing all of Hermione's torso. The sun shone through the library windows, lighting up on the creamy, exposed skin. Luna's mouth went dry as she surveyed the smooth, gentle slopes of Hermione's breasts, and coming to rest on the light pink nipples that were already hardened from being exposed.  
"Well?" Hermione asked, "As good as you fantasize about?"  
"Better..." Luna replied, feeling a slickness coat her inner thighs.  
"Truth or dare?" she looked at Luna.  
"Dare, again."  
"I dare you to come over here and have your way with me."  
Luna was all too happy to oblige. She stood and walked over to the other witch, capturing her mouth and snogging the ever-living daylights out of her. Hermione moaned and her mouth parted slightly. Luna didn't waste her opportunity and slipped her tongue into the witch's mouth.  
The two finally broke apart to come up for air. Luna muttered a spell and all of their clothes disappeared only to be placed in a neat stack in the corner. She then wrapped her arms around Hermione and laid her gently on the ground.  
"You're sure you want this?" Luna asked.  
"Yes," Hermione breathed.  
That was all Luna needed to get back to business. She kissed along Hermione's jaw and made her way down to the witch's neck. She nipped at Hermione's ear, eliciting a groan from her. She then made her way down to Hermione's breasts, sucking the nipple into her mouth. Hermione moaned as Luna circled the nipple with her tongue.  
"Luna, stop teasing me..." Hermione groaned, "I need you."  
Luna pried Hermione's legs apart with her knee and surveyed the slick desire there. She then kissed her way from the inside of her thighs to the pink skin that was nestled under the trimmed curls.  
When Luna got to the apex of her thighs, she sucked Hermione's clit into her mouth and cautiously entered one finger in the witch.  
Hermione moaned, feeling her climax drawing near as Luna's deft fingers worked their magic. When Luna curled her fingers, hitting Hermione's G-spot, the older witch came undone. White spots filled her vision and pleasure coursed down her spine as she cried out in ecstasy. As she rode out the after-shocks of her orgasm, Luna grinned down at her.  
"That was quick... Attracted to me that much, eh?"  
Hermione slapped her arm in a playful manner, "Shut up, Luna... It's your turn."  
Luna laid on her back and spread her legs, cocking an eyebrow at Hermione as she saw the evidence of the younger witch's arousal.  
"Going to sit there gawking, or are you going to do something?"  
Hermione just grinned and lowered her mouth to the witch's pulsing quim.  
Her tongue made quick work of the witch and it wasn't long until Luna reached her peak.  
Hermione reached for the other girl and they cuddled, content in each other's arms. They both proceeded to fall asleep, a feeling of warmth and safety settling upon them.  
That is, until they were rather rudely awakened by a Professor McGonagall who had gone looking for them, only to find them naked on the floor in a dark corner of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... That was my first one shot smut scene, probably wasn't that good, buuuut, don't judge. Lemme know what y'all think in the comments and what I can do better on next time.


End file.
